Tokyo Mew Mew Evolution
by Abeash
Summary: The Mew Mews are back and they are better than ever! New upgrades will be descovered! Now that Roxy is joining them, will the return and plot of Kisshu to destroy Earth succeed or will our girls once again save the world?


Tokyo Mew Mew Evolution Chapter 1 : Mewthamorphosis

Morning...

Roxy's POV

You: Oh my gosh! I'm so late for school! Todays the last day of school and I'm not there!

Mom: Roxy honey...get you're...

You: Got to go now mom! ...I'm so late! Wait what's that castle? Wow, kawaii!...Oh no! School!

_Hi! My name is Momo Sakura, but you can call me Roxy! My biggest crush is Gordon Tsusarja, he is the most cuttiest guy at school! He's always so busy with karate class! I guess I'll never have a chance to go out with him ever! *sad face*_

...Running...

*Bumps X (

You: Ohhhh... I'm sor...sorr...sorrr...ummm….

Gordon: Gomen, here I'll pick them up for you. Im really sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?

Roxy: It's okay Tsusarja-san. I apologize too. I wasn't looking in front of me because I'm in a hurry! Goodbye then!

Gordon: Oh, here you dropped this too. See you around then.

(smiles)

_Oh no! School! *Ring!* Just in time! Phew! I thought I was going to be late! Oh, what's this? "I'm sorry for bumping into you, meet me at the Café Mew Mew this afternoon. Signed, Tsusarja-san._

You: Wahhh! I love this day!

Sensei: Sakura-chan? Is there a problem?

You: No sensei, gomenasai!

-Class ends-

You: Wah! I'm late! So late! It's already one! Wah!

(runs in the doorway)

*bright light flashes*

You: Wah! It's so bright I can't see! (Meow) What's that? (Arrfff!) Ha? No, get away! I don't like dogs!

Girl: Uh oh, are you alright?

You: I don't feel so good.

Gordon: Roxy, where are you?

You: Wah! It's Tsusarja-kun! (something pops-out) Is this a cat's ear and a dog's tail? Is this a prank? Get this things off!

(kept on pulling it)

You: Ouch! That hurts, literally! What's going on?

Girl: Hi, my name is Ichigo, Momomiya Ichigo. As you can see, you entered our restaurant without us opening first, so you sort of gotten dna's from the Andean Mountain cat and the Yorkshire Terrier.

You: Then why do I have leopard ears?

Another Girl: I can answer that question. Andean Cats actually looks like a leopard.

You: Hi, my name is Momo Sakura. But you may call me Roxy, and you are?

Girl: Mint Aizawa.

3rd Girl: Ohayo! My name is Lettuce Midorikawa and this is Pudding Fong.

5th Girl: Hey, I'm Zakuro Fajiwara.

Guy: Now what? Aren't you girls suppose to be working?

Ichigo: Well, we have another Mew Mew here. Her name is Roxy, originally she's called Momo Sakura.

Guy: Hey, I am Ryou Shirogane. Now that you're a Mew Mew, there's a little change that's going to happen…

(after 30 minutes)

You: What! A waitress? No, no no no no, I am on a date! With that guy over there! So, if you will please excuse me, I am leaving!

Some other guy: Wait Miss. You have to try this cake first. You will, will you, please? Oh, I am Keiichiro Akasaka.

You: Fine! Oh wow, that is tasty. All right I guess I will stay, but on one condition, I will take my break now!

Ryou: Ha? Bu…

(Keiichiro stops him)

Keiichiro: Alright then, go you have an hour break, then you have to be back okay?

You: I guess. Fine!

…Mint's POV….

You: Wow, she's a lot like you isn't she Ichigo?

Ichigo: What? NO she isn't. She's way too stubborn like you Mint!

You: What? Oh im stubborn? You take that back!

Ichigo: Let's just go and serve them….

You: you, go and serve them. I'm going to get some tea, it's tea time.

Ichigo: Masha, go and follow Roxy okay?

Masha: Follow! Tweet! Follow!

…Roxy's POV….

You are at the park with Tsusarja-san, outside the café mew mew when suddenly, a large and vicious monster appeared out of nowhere.

Tsusarja: What is that? Roxy, run!

You: Okay!

(you went straight in the bushes and hid.)

?: Follow! Pi! Pi!

You: Wah! Another monster!

(Masha opens his mouth and drops a pendant)

You: A pendant?

?: Masha! I Masha! Transform! Pi!

You: Right, concentrate and feel the power! Mew Mew Peach! Methamorphosis!

(your ears pops out and your tail too, along with a cute peach outfit.)

Ichigo: Roxy! Focus your energy and listen to the sound of your heart!

You: Right! Focus and listen…. Peach Flute! Ribbon Roxy Notes!

(the monster was hit with a bunch of notes floating in the air and was put into sleep.)

Ichigo: Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

(the monster disappears and a jelly fish like creature appears…)

Ichigo: You did it Roxy! Now, go to the café and speak to Gordon!

…In the café…

You: Glad to see you safe Tsusarja-san! I hope your alright,

Gordon: As long as you are, I am too! Now lets eat!

….Next chapter!...

Roxy: Ichigo! Who is that guy!

Ichigo: Kisshu! What are you doing here?

Next chapter! Mewunion!


End file.
